Seoryn and Caixia Maeng
Collab with Audrey. Twin Daughters of Persephone raised in England but are Korean and Chinese. Seoryn (Audrey's) represents spring side of Persephone while Caixia (mine) represents the winter side of Persephone. Caixia's model is Byun Ji Young. Names: Maeng Seoryn and Caixia God Parent: Persephone Mortal Parent: Maeng Bong Ju Personalities: '''Seoryn, representing the spring side of the goddess Persephone is a very light and cheery person with and charismatic aura and a happy-go-lucky attitude. She loves to talk to people, absolute strangers even and enjoys making others smile and entertaining them with her jokes and such. She is the positive side of the twins and never fails to brighten up a situation. Caixia represents the winter side of her mother, the underworld side. She is almost the complete opposite of her sister. She isn't very cheery, always seeming depressed, and never really sees the good side of situations, even in the brightest of the situation. Caixia acts like a stereotypical princess should, always bossing around people and wanting everything. She does talk to random people though, only because she wants to either boss them around or hear something extremely depressive from them. '''History: A long time ago, actually not that long ago, a man named Bong Ju left South Korea for somewhere new, England, one spring. He barely knew any English, just enough to say "How do you get to the airport?" Lucky for him he met a woman named Daisy that could speak Korean and English and wanted to help Bong Ju adapt to England and learn English not long after he moved to England. It didn't take for Bong Ju to learn a lot of English and for them to fall in love. Their relationship lasted for a long time until Autumn came and Daisy disappeared from Bong Ju's life. Little did Bong Ju know, Daisy was the Greek goddess Persephone and had to return to the Underworld. One little fact Persephone never mentioned to Bong Ju before she left was that she was pregnant. Persephone happened to be in the Underworld when she gives birth to twin girls. Persephone didn't want her newly born children to live in the Underworld, even if it was forbidden for her to spend time with her daughters, so she sent a poltergeist to take her daughters to the mortal world and their father. Bong Ju woke up one morning and found two baby girls wrapped in blankets on his couch and with a letter. The letter was written in Korean and was from Persephone. Persephone wrote in the letter everything that she should have told Bong Ju while she was with him. Every came as a shock to Bong Ju. That the two girls that showed up on his couch were his, Daisy was the Greek goddess Persephone and some crazy stuff was going to happen to the two girls on his couch as the grew up. Bong Ju didn't believe everything, thinking it was an excuse for why she left him, but the two girls were his daughters. Seoryn and Caixia he named the girls. He kept the girls, even though he was extremely salty about Daisy/Persephone leaving him. A short amount of time passed and Bong Ju still wasn't over his daughters' mother so he started dating other women in hopes that it would help him get over Daisy. That was when Elizabeth came into the Maeng's lives. Bong Ju meet Elizabeth on an online dating site. She was divorced and Bong Ju didn't know why but didn't care, only caring that he found someone. Little did anyone know that Elizabeth was a drug addict and occasional dealer, that being the reason why she was divorced. Seoryn and Caixia were still babies at the time Elizabeth became their stepmother. Soon the twins were 5 and they didn't fall for Elizabeth being their actual mother. She looked nothing like them and they both felt like she wasn't their mother. They were only 5 but they both were a little skeptical about Elizabeth. Elizabeth became the stay at home mother while Bong Ju went to work, which gave Elizabeth some alone time with her stepdaughters. She was still a drug addict when the twins grew up, only taking her drugs when Bong Ju wasn't home. Elizabeth took Seoryn and Caixia on a trip over to France after the 7th birthday. She just told her step daughters that they were taking a little trip to get something. That wasn't a lie because Elizabeth was taking them to France, where she had set up a drug exchange. She asked the twins if they could take something for her, some of her closest friend's best meth. Being as little and naive as they were, they let Elizabeth tap the packages of meth on them. This whole little drug trade was just the start of Elizabeth involving Seoryn and Caixia with her drugs. It was always just helping her with drug trades, never taking the drugs. Nearly every day after school, Elizabeth and her stepdaughters would go on some long drive to some dodgy place. Bong Ju never found out because he was always at work when it was happening and Seoryn and Caixia just thought it was Elizabeth's way of connecting with them so they never told him about it. The normality of Caixia and Seoryn's lives when the walk home from a drug deal went south during their spring vacation a little bit before their 11th birthday. Elizabeth had asked them to give a 'friend of her's' that lived a few streets away, a package that was, unknown to Seoryn and Caixia, full of ecstasy. It was started to get dark and both Caixia and Seoryn were more afraid of getting home after their bedtime and not being home in time for their father to tuck them in than any normal child would fear about the dark. That's was when stuff got weird. Elizabeth's 'friend' was actually a Scythian Dracanae and it was her way to lure Seoryn and Caixia to her, knowing that Elizabeth always sent her two, young stepdaughters to do her drug trades. They knocked on the Scythian Dracanae's door and a snake women opened the door. Both Seoryn and Caixia were afraid when they saw the Dracanae open the door and they became even more horrified when the monster tried to grab Seoryn. Caixia didn't want Seoryn to get hurt. She remembered that flowers always seemed to grow fast around her so she tried to use that to her advantage. Caixia wanted to flowers to grow enough so that it wrapped around the monster and that is what they did. The roses in the nearby garden started growing like crazy, wrapping around the Dracanae. It tried to fight the roses, dropping Seoryn in the process, but the roses were growing too quickly for it to make a difference. The roses grew too quickly and strangled the monster. The monster turned to dust and the girls ran home, Seoryn basically carrying her sister. They never told anyone what happened. Seoryn and Caixia became two very different people when Elizabeth finally took it too far not long after Caixia and Seoryn's first monster attack. Elizabeth finally felt that she was connected with her stepdaughters, even though she still lied to them about what she did. That was when she asked them to try something for her. The two of them were still quite naive despite their suspicions of Elizabeth's activities and agreed. Elizabeth gave them a pill each, Ecstasy, and both girls took the pill. For the next couple of hours the girls went through the normal stages of someone taking Ecstasy. By the time their high was over, they were extremely tired and went to bed before Bong Ju came home, which was odd for them because they always waited for him to get home before they went to bed. Things changed from then on. Elizabeth would sometimes involve them with testing out new drugs, monster attacks happened while on drug trades for their step mother and puberty started for the both of them, changing Caixia for the extremely happy and talkative child she was to the cold and kind of depressive girl she is now. The girls started becoming tired of being Elizabeth's test subjects and doing trips to her friends' houses as they got older. That was how they first met Kyungmin. They were looking for a way out of doing a job for Elizabeth so they thought why not go meet the boy next door. That was how they started to get out of doing things for Elizabeth and their crushes on Kyungmin formed, even though he was younger than them. Elizabeth didn't really care that they were getting out of helping her. She cared that the girls had a friend near their own age. That was before Kyungmin was kidnapped. Both girls were devastated when they found out Kyungmin was missing and his dad was dead. Elizabeth didn't really care that her step daughters only friend was gone, she really only cared that they were helping her again. The girls' moods started to darken which worried Elizabeth because she thought that in their depressed moods, they would tell Bong Ju everything, which they never did. Elizabeth thought of ways to cheer up Seoryn and Caixia so she started asking some of her business partners if they've heard about a boy being kidnapped. 2 years and 2 monster attacks passed and not a single word had been heard about Kyungmin and Seoryn and Caixia didn't help Elizabeth with her drugs at all. The girls went to Kyungmin's house every day in hopes that he would be back and to lay flowers that Seoryn grew for both Kyungmin and his father at their back door, only because no one had moved, or ever will move, into the house. Elizabeth had made some more business partners in those two years, one of them being friends with Kyungmin's kidnapper. Elizabeth was the first one to hear that Kyungmin had killed his captor and escaped but she told no one. After school a few days after Kyungmin escaped, Seoryn and Caixia jumped the fence and laid flowers for Kyungmin at the back door, while Elizabeth was in their basement getting high and Bong Ju was at work. Today felt a little bit different. Caixia started hearing voices, which was the voice of Kyungmin's dead father as it was autumn, telling her that someone was in the house. The girls had been practicing replicating what Caixia did to save Seoryn from the monster a few years ago and became good at using their powers, which was how they fought off the monsters over the past few years. Caixia used her powers and shot thorns from her fingertips at the door's handle. The thorns broke the handle and Seoryn opened the door. There was blood on the ground, leading to Kyungmin's room and the girls followed the trail, finding their friend in his old room, standing over a dead body, covered in someone else's blood. Seoryn convinced Kyungmin to leave the body, which the twins couldn't recognize but it was the body of a police officer that lived down the street, wash up and follow them back home. He was a little scratched up so they fixed him up and let him borrow one of their father's shirts to sleep in, even if it was too big for him. After a couple weeks of questioning from the police, excessive shopping (courtesy of Seoryn), and some getting used to his new home, Kyungmin was living with the Maengs' yet nobody Elizabeth and the twins (who had seen the police officer's dead body firsthand) knew that Kyungmin had killed. Neither said anything, however. Both girls were excited, or as much as Caixia could show excitement, that their crush was living with them. Seoryn out of the two was the most to go out of her way to flirt with Kyungmin while Caixia found her own way to gain his attention. The two weren't aware he knew about their crushes because he never really said about it. Just acted oblivious, charming, and charismatic like nothing happened.